


Two's Too Many

by xXdark_passengerXx



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), M/M, One Shot, Shizaya - Freeform, based off ova, fake heiwajima, izaya gets serenaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdark_passengerXx/pseuds/xXdark_passengerXx
Summary: ❝my lovesick valentine, why keep on trying to tame this heart?you're lost in your own self-demise, please open your eyes❞---The fake Shizuo Heiwajima is in town and tricking many of the civilians. Izaya decides to have a little fun with him, but what happens when the blond develops a lil crush on a certain info broker?





	Two's Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> im honestly surprised there aren't any fics based off of this episode. like, isn't it obvious that the fake heiwajima got a lil crush on izaya?? i mean, did you see the smile izaya gave him?? im sure everyone's heart screamed (mine did, for sure)
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this one shot <3
> 
> **PS:: the dialogue in the first half of the chapter is taken directly from the episode. i just created the thoughts and feelings :)

  
Shizuo Nobusuma fixed the position of his blue glasses as he walked. He couldn't deny that being Shizuo Heiwajima was a lot better than whatever life he had before, despite the beating he had just gotten by that blonde woman. At the thought of this becoming his new life, he smirked. He would have every person look at him with fear in their eyes– they would stumble and fall as they tried to get away as they stuttered out his name.

Truly, it was fantastic. His life did a complete 180, and he couldn't wait to tell all his coworkers about it. They would be so impressed with him, he would bet that they would begin to invite him to their Friday night drinks and after-work lunches and other social events. It was all so exciting.

"Excuse me, sir, are you Shizuo Heiwajima?" 

The fake-Heiwajima stopped in his tracks to turn around and find the voice that sought him out. Once he did, he found a young, thin man standing a few metres away from him. Shizuo's jaw slightly dropped as he tried to keep his composure, but he couldn't help it. Not only did he find the man's voice alluring, he was attractive. He had a black V-neck shirt with black jeans and a black, fur-trimmed jacket. What really caught Shiuzo's attention were the other's eyes; they were a beautiful red and stood out from his black aesthetic. Shizuo had to keep himself from drooling and remembered that he had to impersonate the real Heiwajima.

"I knew it! Yup, you're Shizuo. This is great! You look just like I pictured!" the man exclaimed as he took a few steps towards the blond with his arms outstretched. Shizuo silently gasped as he watched the other come closer. The gasp was for many reasons: Because an attractive man was walking towards him instead of running away and because it seemed like the guy had heard of Shizuo Heiwajima.

_Crap_, Shizuo thought as he began to panic. _He sounds like he knows all about him. _He then took another glance at the man, ignoring the raven's attractiveness. He was pretty skinny, definitely easy to beat up. _He doesn't look like much. I guess I can squeeze a couple yen outta him._

As if noticing his questioning glance, the man took a few steps closer with a small smile. "Sorry, I'm Tsukumoya, and I'm an info broker."

Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows, confused. Slowly, he asked, "Info broker?"

The raven-haired man's eyes seemed to glint in that moment, and Shizuo couldn't tell what it was exactly; excitement, passion, mischief— those were some of his guesses. He began to wonder if any of those emotions were a good thing for his situation right now.

"Yes, I collect dirty little secrets and sell them to whoever wants them. The work is steady and the hours are flexible," he explained with a sigh of contempt. Shizuo hoped that Tsukumoya’s eyes held the passion he thought of before instead of the mischief.

He shook his head, trying to fight the red of the other’s eyes. He tried to connect the dots, but it was hard with the way the other was occupying his mind. "So, if that's what you do, then what do you want with me?"

"Well," the man giggled, "If you really are the real Shizuo Heiwajima, I would absolutely love to use your brawn!" 

In a split second, Tsukumoya suddenly jumped forward and took Shizuo's hands in his. A light pink dusted across Shizuo's face at the contact with the other. Not only that, but he realized his face was merely inches from him. Shizuo couldn't help but gasp at the close proximity. Nobody had ever been this close to him before- not willingly, anyway. When he fell on top of them, that was a different story.

"Seriously?" he asked with some hesitation. He couldn't take his eyes off the raven-haired man. His eyes were alluring and enticing and captivating— he didn't even know if he wanted to look away. He didn't think anyone could.

"Yes! If I can get some information on you, it would make a killing on the market!" he excitedly exclaimed as the glint of his eyes became stronger. Shizuo realized that the man looked like a child who had finally been taken to the candy story he wanted. "Don't worry, I'll even pay you!"

The last few words were mostly blurred out by Shizuo. He couldn't help it! An attractive man with the most beautiful eyes was merely and inch or two away from his face. He was holding Shizuo's hands too, in an affectionate-like way. As if that wasn't enough, he gave a smile. A cute smile— one that he would never be able to forget. That smile made him want to drop everything and do anything that the man asked. He realized he was going to do just that.

——

The two men had managed to choose a fast-food restaurant to talk in. At the moment, Shizuo tried his best to avoid looking directly at Tsukumoya. If he did, he might not be able to look away. So, he decided to nervously eat his burger like a beast as a distraction,

When the raven didn't say anything, that's when he realized that he had to speak up. He took a glance at the man sitting across from him. "All right, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Tsukumoya sat up straighter, slightly leaning forward with a dangerous smile, but Shizuo couldn't see anything but the smile he had received earlier. It was too captivating to forget in a lifetime, let alone a few minutes.

"I'd like to know," he began, snapping Shizuo out of his thoughts, "If all those rumours going around about you are true."

_ You did your homework on him, _Shizuo thought to himself in attempt to calm himself down. _So this'll be a breeze– A piece of cake, really!_

"To start off," Tsukumoya had put his elbows on the table, his chin resting in his hands as he leaned a bit more forward, as if telling a secret, "Are the Dollars rumours true?"

"Dollars?" Shizuo questioned slowly. He was sure- so sure - that he heard that term before, but what was it?

Tsukumoya leaned slightly back, his eyebrows slightly furrowing. His face feigned a look, one that said _'isn't it obvious? You're Shizuo Heiwajima, you should know. _Shizuo was suddenly a bit wary of Tsukumoya.

"Right," the man across from him spoke, tilting his head slightly to the side. Shizuo cursed himself in his mind because, instead of his mind remembering what the 'Dollars' were, he was imagining _the_ smile with the tilt of the head. A big mistake as he was momentarily distracted, and all thoughts of danger vanished from his mind. "Don't you know?"

"Sure, uh, I know about the Dollars," he said in a shaky voice before practically swallowing what was left of his burger. _Dude, you know this. They're a gang from Ikeburuko. _Shizuo dropped his burger and finger-gunned the raven. "They're a gang that have no colour!"

"Exactly!" Tsukumoya exclaimed with a large smile. Shizuo melted at the sight of his excitement and approval. Shizuo felt like a child, being praised after getting a question right, which wasn't too far from the truth.

"So the rumours _are _true," he drew out as he looked at Shizuo from his peripheral vision. "That you're a member."

Shizuo felt panic erupt and engulf him. He felt some sweat on the back of his neck as his heart rate fastened. _Is he?_

It seemed like whatever deity was watching over him had taken some pity and saved his arse. He swore he didn't feel relief in his life like he did at the moment when the man said, "I mean, of course you are!"

_Seriously?_ Shizuo thought as his jaw slightly dropped. He supposed it did make sense.

"What I meant was... Is it true that you're the one who founded the Dollars?" Shizuo felt as if every time he thought everything was okay, it only got twice as worse. "Wow, that was an amazing gathering last year. With just one little text, a million showed up."

_A million members?_ Shizuo couldn't believe that there were a million members in one gang. Why were there so many people?

"There are only two people who can pull that off: The founder or Kadota, his right hand man. Since you're not Kadota, I summarize that the rumours are true, and you, sir, are the founder," Tsukumoya explained as he narrowed his red eyes, which were filled with amusement. Shizuo couldn't see anything other than passion in his eyes, so he missed all the red flags. 

"Yeah, well, that's not something I want to tell everyone about," he nervously spoke as he held up a hand. Maybe if he showed just how nervous he was, Tsukumoya would stop asking so many questions.

"I understand." The man leaned his back against the back of the booth and crossed his arms. "Although, you've heard all the other rumours about the headless rider and you?"

"Yeah, sure." No, he didn’t... did he? 

_That's an urban legend too! _he remembered. _Kinda like the legend about the dog with a man's face._

"Right, they say the headless rider is actually you in disguise. That true?" he asked as he sipped on his drink. Shizuo gasped again in panic. The other continued. "The story of being headless and controlling shadows are all just for show, but the ones about driving like the devil and blowing the cops away— you're the only one who can do that! The black rider is you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, totally!" he answered, much more confident than his previous replies. _Sweet!_

In a split second, it seemed like all the excitement had vanished from Tsukumoya's face. "That's wonderful, but I heard you were overseas and weren't supposed to come back anytime soon."

_Oh yeah! _Shizuo cheered mentally, ignoring the confusion that appeared on Tsukumoya’s face. He was too excited to notice anything wrong. _If he's gone, then I can clear this place up. I rule! I so rule!_

He was so into his victory, he didn't notice the raven-haired man stand up, grab his drink, or walk past him. "If it's no trouble, would you mind if I tag along and observe your work?" Shizuo must've given a confused look because he began to explain. "Please, Shizuo, everyone in town knows about your side job as muscles for pay. For just a couple hundred thousand yen, you can be hired to clobber the daylights out of anyone!"

Shizuo smirked as he stood up. _Damn, he's got a sweet kick here. That clever brawn._

——

Shizuo was slightly nervous. Of course he was. At the moment, he and Tsukumoya were crouched behind a coffee sign as they watched a man smoke. Shizuo could tell from his face that the man didn't play around and would resort to punching someone in the face if they even looked at him wrong. Why was he here again?

"You see that guy?" Tsukumoya asked, nodding his chin over to the guy smoking.

_Oh, right. That's why._

"He's my girlfriend's so-called father. He's a real piece of work—"

Tsukumoya's voice suddenly became fainter to Shizuo. Girlfriend? He was taken? Hearing him say that broke Shizuo's heart. Maybe he still had a chance. Maybe he could make the raven sitting in front of him fall in love with him.

An image of his smile shot through Shizuo's head, and was suddenly filled with sheer determination. He had to find a way for the red-eyed man to love only him.

"— He's dangerous. He even carries a knife," Tsukumoya explained. Maybe if Shizuo had been paying attention, he would've noticed the small smirk on the other's face.

This was perfect. He could prove himself by completing this task. He didn’t even have to do this, technically. It was a favour If he did this, maybe Tsukumoya would see just how amazing he was.

That's when the words processed through his mind. "You're kidding me. What am I gonna do if—"

"Don't you worry, Shizuo!" he interrupted with some excitement and reassurance. He held up a bottle of something. "I'm gonna spray this mason spray in his eyes first to blind him. Then, you jump in and beat him like a punching bag!"

Before Shizuo could protest or do anything, Tsukumoya had gotten up and walked towards the other man. He walked in front of him, his back facing the smoker.

_Okay... I've got a bad feeling about this,_ he thought to himself before shaking his head. _But the real Heiwajima is going to take the fall for it, so I'm good._

"Pardon me, sir," he heard Tsukumoya speak up. "I'd like to..." he then abruptly turned around and held the pepper spray up to the guy's face and sprayed it as he said, "Marry your daughter!"

Shizuo immediately stood up and ran towards the man. He punched him twice. While he was busy, he didn't notice Tsukumoya backing up, grabbing his drink, and leaving.

Shizuo grinned, turning around to see the look of validation in Tsukumoya’s face— a smile that told him he did well. When he looked around for him, thought, he couldn't seem to find him. He glanced back at the man that he punched. There were now three guys glowering at him.

Without a second thought, he began running.

——

Shizuo panted as he rounded a corner. He leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. The sun had nearly gone down, but at least the crew wasn't chasing him anymore. Unfortunately, he didn't run into the raven again like he hoped.

As he had been running, he realized that this was all a trick. Tsukumoya thought he could trick Shizuo Heiwajima for his own amusement. For some reason, being tricked didn't bother him very much. He still wanted to find Tsukumoya, not matter how long it took. There was something alluring about him— something he couldn’t just forget and ignore.

_Maybe he's scared of me finding him... and thinks I'm going to beat him up now._

Shizuo took a few steps once he caught his breath. He didn't know if it was his lucky day or whatever, but his eyes brightened when he caught sight of familiar red eyes. He was walking down the street. Shizuo realized he was heading for the train station.

"Wait!" he instantly yelled out as his feet took him to the raven, despite the pain soaring through them.

Tsukumoya seemed to stop and give him a look of a bit of shock mixed with amusement. Shizuo noticed the mischief in his eyes this time, but disregarded it. It wasn't of his concern at the moment. The only thing he could focus on was the memory of the man’s smile.

"Yes?" he asked, his hands in his pockets as he gave a knowing smile to Shizuo.

Before Shizuo could realize what he was doing, he grabbed the other's face and brought it closer to his own. He put his own lips on the Tsukumoya’s as he tried to kiss him, but he didn't have much experience. It didn't help that Tsukumoya wasn't kissing him back, and instead was trying to shove him away.

When Shizuo finally pulled away, he saw that everything from the raven’s face had dropped; the smile, the smugness, the glint in his eyes. It was just plain shock and he was looking at Shizuo a bit awkwardly. Shizuo was confused. Was this really the man he had been talking to earlier?

He was about to apologize, but Tsukumoya spoke up. "I don't know what it is you feel, but I regret to tell you that I can't reciprocate," he explained as he looked around. Shizuo heard no remorse or any genuine apology in his voice. It seemed more like he was saying what he had to. This was the first time Shizuo had seen him so unsure– no, not unsure, but confused, as if he didn't know what to do. "I'm actually not interested in anybody."

With these words, he turned around and headed into the station, away from the blond. Shizuo thought about the words and smirked. He wasn't interested in anybody? What about his girlfriend? He could've said he was taken, but he didn't. Shizuo may not have been very smart, but he figured out that the raven wasn't really in a relationship with anybody.

So he was playing hard to get, huh? Well, Shizuo wasn't one to give up, especially now that he was Shizuo Heiwajima.

——

"It's like hitting two birds with one stone!" Izaya finished explaining his master plan as he leaned back in his chair. It had been a good day, the most fun he's had in the past few days, especially with Shizu-chan gone overseas for a few days. Izaya sighed when he realized there were still two more days until his return.

"But was it really necessary to use Tsukumoya's name?" Namie questioned as she glanced at her laptop's screen with a small smirk.

Izaya’s eyed her warily, but disregarded her attitude. “Does it really matter? It's not like I—"

"I don't think Tsukumoya has the same dismissive attitude about it as you do," Namie stiffened a laugh as she whirled around, presenting her laptop. "It seems like he entered you in a drag queen contest."

"What?" Izaya exclaimed as he stood up frantically and rushed to where Namie sat. He turned around with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand as the left held a glass of wine. "Who knew you could be so childish, Tsukumoya?"

Suddenly, when neither was talking, they could both hear some faint guitar. It was out of tune and it left both of them confused. Izaya took a sip of his wine as he walked out to his balcony. He peered over the railing as he squinted his eyes, which widened at the sight. He could make out a blond figure. Izaya laughed as he realized he was being serenaded.

"My, my," Izaya let out as he smiled and sipped on his wine, "Who knew you were as unpredictable as the real Shizu-chan."

Though it was hard to hear, since he was on the very top floor, he could still figure out what was going on. He enjoyed the little show as he leaned forward, resting his arms on the balcony, watching the other. Izaya was a bit sad he couldn't hear what he was singing, but this was all good enough.

A few minutes after standing there and listening to a strained voice, Izaya felt his phone buzz. He sighed as he dug into his pocket with his right hand and took it out. It was a client he was supposed to see tomorrow. Not a moment later, he picked it up and turned around.

——

"Thanks for the drive, Kasuka," the real Shizuo Heiwajima thanked. "I know it was a bit out of your way, but I want to surprise him and couldn't wait until the next day, you know?"

"I understand. It's no problem at all," he reassured with his usual deadpan face. "I'll see you."

Shizuo nodded his head as he waved goodbye. He tried real hard to ignore the random blond man singing off key with his tuned-out guitar. Shizuo wanted to respect his grandmother (since he just came back from her funeral), but it was becoming more and more difficult. He just walked by with an angry glare.

He wasn't going to stop. Today, he didn't mind a bit of noise. All the noise would've been drowned out anyway once he saw his boyfriend. He wouldn't have stopped if the blond yelling hadn't been such an imbecile.

At first, the lyrics were general. Something about Tsukumoya with his beautiful raven hair. Okay, fine, that could've been anyone. Almost everyone had black hair, so he ignored it.

But then he went on about these captivating red eyes, and that got Shizuo to stop. The thing that really got him was when something about a _fur-trimmed jacket_ was sung.

Immediately, he looked up to see Izaya standing on his balcony with a glass of wine. He was checking his phone, before answering it and heading inside.

Shizuo felt his fists clench as he turned around to face the blond. "Hey!" he called out. The man stopped strumming his guitar and looked at him with a smug look. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just singing to the love of my life!" he answered. He began playing his guitar again for a few seconds, before realizing that the other blond wasn't moving. "What your problem?"

"The love of your life?" he growled out as he felt his nails digging into his skin even more than before. He was snarling. One would think he would've punched the other already.

"Yeah, got a problem?" The blond had thrown his guitar on the floor and walked up to Shizuo. "Listen here, punk. I'm Shizuo Heiwajima, and I can beat you to a bloody pulp if you don't—"

Those words were the last thing needed to get Shizuo truly mad. He pulled back his arm, raised the dude with his other hand, and punched him. He tried, he really did, to keep some of his anger back. It seemed like he did a good job at that. Shizuo watched the guy launch into the sky, waiting for him to come back down.

"Yes, sir," Izaya said into the phone. "Yes, tomorrow at," he stopped himself when he saw a blur of blond from his peripheral vision. He turned around to see a certain blond in a bartender suit fall from the sky. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Immediately, he hung up and walked out his balcony. With curious eyes, he peered down to see the real Shizuo, staring up at the sky. His eyes caught his. Izaya smiled genuinely, surprised.

The fake blond landed on the floor, on the brink of unconsciousness. Shizuo watched Izaya head back inside. He knew he was coming down to see the situation. Shizuo was just glad he decided to take the stairs instead of jumping off the railing.

He crouched down to the fake with a glare. "You're lucky I'm feeling peaceful today, and you're really lucky Izaya's face calms me down." It was a bit ironic, since usually, Izaya's face would anger him like nothing else, but whenever he was mad at someone other than him, Izaya's face was what brought him back to reality. "If I ever see you near this building or in this city or near my boyfriend ever again, next time, you won't be so lucky, but you won't have enough time to even regret it.

He stood up and froze. He looked up the balcony to see Izaya climbing over the railing. He smiled at Shizuo, wiggling his lithe fingers as a wave before jumping off. Shizuo panicked as he stood in place, his arms outstretched in hopes that Izaya was as smart as everyone believed— in hopes that Izaya calculated where to jump so he wouldn't land on the ground.

And he didn't know why he worried. Izaya landed in his arms with a slight bounce. He grinned brightly at Shizuo. "I love doing that!" he exclaimed as he got out of his boyfriend's arms. To take the panic off his face, Izaya leaned forward to give him a kiss.   
  
"You're crazy."

"And you're back early."

"Surprise," Shizuo said in a tired voice. Izaya doing something as stupid as this was enough to exhaust him. "You stupid louse. Come on, let's go inside."

"Wait," Izaya whispered as he glanced at the blond on the floor. Izaya felt a little guilty, and usually, if he felt guilty, he just ignored it and moved on with his life. However, this was someone who looked like Shizuo, and even if he knew that this man wasn't the real one, it still did something to him to see the hurt and look of betrayal on his face.

Izaya let go of Shziuo's hand walked towards the figure. He crouched down and smiled. "I didn't mean to lead you on. You'll find someone else, don't worry," Izaya whispered as he helped the other sit up. Izaya gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, feeling some of his initial guilt wash away at the pink dusting the blond’s cheeks. "There's a hospital a few streets from here. It's like a five minute walk, if you can manage."

With that, he stood up and walked to Shizuo. "Shizu-chan," he called out as they walked into the apartment. Izaya was feeling a bit affectionate, something that was somewhat rare, but not unusual, since all Izaya ever wanted was to have someone to love and receive it back. When Shizuo became his boyfriend, all he ever wanted as a child was given to him. "I missed you."

"I did too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
